rzeszow_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominacja
Dyscyplina wymaga zwrócenia uwagi celu i kontaktu wzrokowego, stąd jej przedmiotem może być tylko jedna postać w danym momencie. Nie opiera się ona na zrozumieniu gestów czy intencji, ale na jasnych, werbalnych rozkazach (np. „Wynoś się!” poparte wskazaniem na drzwi oraz głośnym tonem). Komunikacja telepatyczna nie może być wykorzystana do użycia dominacji. Co więcej, polecenia muszą być zrozumiałe dla postaci (więc bariera językowa lub ogromna różnica w rozumieniu świata mogą uniemożliwić wykorzystanie mocy). Należy też zaznaczyć, że cele dominacji mogą zdawać sobie sprawę z wpływu innej osoby. Mądrzy spokrewnieni, a w szczególności ci zaznajomieni z mocą dominacji, bez trudu zorientują się co zaszło. W przypadku używania mocy na postaciach, z którymi posiada się Vinculum, nie istnieje potrzeba kontaktu wzrokowego. Należy też zaznaczyć, że wymóg kontaktu wzrokowego sprawia, że w przypadku postaci nieunieruchomionej lub poruszającej się, aktywujący zawsze ma modyfikator -1 do swojego testu bez względu na inne modyfikatory. W rozgrywce, co precyzuje podręcznik, kontakt wzrokowy jest kluczowy. Chodzi o bezpośrednie spojrzenie w oczy i żadna inna możliwość nie wchodzi w grę, stąd bez pewności, że kontakt oko-oko został nawiązany, nie ma możliwości wykonania testu. Moce Po uzyskaniu kontaktu wzrokowego, postać może wydać pojedynczy rozkaz zawarty w jednym słowie, który musi być wykonany natychmiast. Rozkaz musi być konkretny i zrozumiały, inaczej jego wykonanie może być powolne, błędne lub niemożliwe. Command jest więc zawsze interpretowany w jak najlepszym interesie celu dyscypliny. Np. jeśli postać stoi na krawędzi dachu, rozkaz „skocz” wykona podskakując do góry, a nie zeskakując z dachu, nawet jeśli aktywujący moc znajdzie sposób, aby to nakazać (bowiem sednem rozkazu jest skok). Stąd rozkaz „Umrzyj!” nie zostanie wykonany a rozkaz „Śpij!” będzie wykonany tylko, jeśli postać czuje się całkowicie bezpiecznie i jest przekonana, że nie zagrozi to jej bezpieczeństwu. Postać, która nie ma technicznej możliwości wykonania rozkazu, również tego nie uczyni. Postać może ukryć rozkaz w zdaniu, jednak musi on być wyraźnie zaakcentowany. W takiej sytuacji możliwe jest, że postaci o rozwiniętej empatii bądź zaznajomione z dyscypliną zorientują się, co się wydarzyło. Koszt: brak Pula: Intelligence + Intimidation + Dominate przeciwko Resolve + BP Akcja: Contested; opór jest akcją reflexive Porażka: obiekt nie słucha rozkazu Sukces: postać wykonuje dosłowne znaczenie rozkazu zachowując przy tym dbałość o właśnie istnienie. Zakładając, że rozkazem jest akcja dłuższa (śpij/czekaj), postać wykonuje rozkaz przez liczbę tur/minut równą uzyskanym sukcesom. W sytuacji zaśnięcia, jeśli postać zostanie zaatakowana, natychmiast budzi się mając swoją obronę, jednak nie mogą wykonać uniku. Jeśli moc wykorzystywana jest na postać, z którą posiada się więzi krwi, dodaje się modyfikator +2. ---- Moc ta pozwala zaimplementować nieprawdziwą myśl lub wrażenie w podświadomości celu. Moc ta wymaga nie tylko kontaktu wzrokowego, ale i koncentracji oraz precyzyjnego słownictwa, tak więc obie postaci nie mogą być rozproszone (np. walką). Polecenie może dotyczyć sytuacji obecnej (podejdź do okna i otwórz je) lub przyszłej (kiedy zobaczysz mężczyznę w zielonej koszuli, podejdź i wylej na niego swojego drinka). Postać musi być w stanie zrozumieć wampira, a kontakt wzrokowy musi utrzymywać się podczas całego procesu implementacji polecenia. Tylko jedna sugestia może być zaimplementowana w postaci w jednym czasie, a sugestie długoterminowe „wyczerpują się” po jednym miesiącu. Koszt: brak Pula: Intelligence + Expression + Dominate przeciwko Resolve + BP Akcja: contested; opór jest akcją reflexive Jeśli moc używana jest na postaci związanej więziami krwi, modyfikator +2. Porażka: cel nie staje się posłuszny wydanemu poleceniu Sukces: postać wykonuje polecenie tak długo, jak to zajmuje lub do momentu śmierci czy wpadnięcia w torpor. Akcje niemożliwe nie mogą być zasiane w umyśle celu (np. policz wszystkie ziarna piasku). Podobnie polecenia, które są niezwykle szerokie w znaczeniu (np. nigdy mnie nie lekceważ). Instrukcje muszą być klarowne, jako logiczny zestaw czynności, które można wykonać w racjonalnym czasie. Polecenia nie mogą też zmuszać do zrobienia sobie krzywdy (np. zakołkuj się w przyszłym tygodniu). Jeśli podczas wykonywania rozkazu postać czuje się narażona na niebezpieczeństwo lub rozkaz jest całkowicie sprzeczny z jej kodeksem moralnym, test Resolve’a może być wykonany celem otrząśnięcia się z mocy. Liczba sukcesów musi przewyższyć te, które aktywujący moc wykonał przy pierwszym rzucie na Mesmerize. Porażka: ofiara kontynuuje zlecone zadanie Sukces: ofiara wyzwala się spod wpływu sugestii. Jeśli ofiara jest już pod wpływem tej mocy, postać implementująca nową sugestię musi przewyższyć sukcesami tę, która pierwsza użyła mocy. ---- Moc ta umożliwia kradzież lub zmianę wspomnień celu. Jak przy każdej mocy dominacji, wymagany jest kontakt wzrokowy oraz nie może być ona użyta przy pomocy telepatii. Aktywujący, niczym hipnotyzer, zadaje pytania celowi, a uzyskane odpowiedzi modyfikuje, aby zmienić postrzeganie postaci na dane wydarzenia. Im mniej detali w nowym opisie, tym mniejsza szansa, że pamięć celu przyswoi wizję przeszłości aktywującego. Np. wróciłeś do domu po pracy i miałeś bardzo złe popołudnie zapewne nie utrzyma się w pamięci celu, jednak „Późno wyszedłeś z pracy z winy klienta, który w ostatniej chwili zmienił zamówienie. Wciąż jednak wpakowałeś się w korek w godzinach szczytu tracąc dodatkowe 25 minut i już byłeś poważnie zdenerwowany w momencie opuszczania autostrady. Nawet w radiu nie było żadnych dobrych kawałków. Trzy przecznice od domu zatrzymała Cię policja w związku z niezatrzymaniem się na znaku stop. Przynajmniej dostałeś tylko ostrzeżenie, ale sama sytuacja tylko bardziej Cię zdenerwowała. Mrożonka, którą podgrzałeś na kolację była paskudna, film w TV nie trafił w Twój gust, a wiadomości przekazały same złe nowiny. W końcu wyłączyłeś ze zniesmaczeniem TV i poszedłeś spać”. Jak więc widać, skuteczne użycie tej mocy wymaga finezji i staranności. Zmiana czy wymazanie pamięci może okazać się łatwe, jednak kilkugodzinna luka jest zawsze denerwująca dla celu. Oczywista jest więc tendencja, że ten postara dowiedzieć się co zaszło w czasie, który wyleciał mu z głowy. Podobnie nowe wspomnienia mogą zostać usunięte w toku dochodzenia celu co naprawdę zaszło, jeśli będzie on przekonany (lub znajdzie dowody) na prawdziwy tok wydarzeń. Oryginalne wspomnienia mogą powracać w snach, w wyniku określonych zdarzeń czy obrazów, stąd należy pamiętać, że każda alteracja pamięci nie jest idealna czy też permanentna. Moc ta może być również użyta, aby stwierdzić, czy dane wspomnienia są oryginalne, a także w celu przywrócenia ich. Mocy tej nie można wykorzystać na sobie. Koszt: brak Pula: Wits + Persuasion + Dominate – Resolve Akcja: Extended (1-100+ sukcesów zależnie od szczegółowości i złożoności zagadnienia, każdy test wymaga minuty konwersacji z celem) Porażka: próby kończą się niepowodzeniem Sukces: Każdy sukces przybliża aktywującego do alteracji określonego zestawu wydarzeń w pamięci celu. Aby odczytać zmienione wspomnienia czy przywrócić oryginalne, postać musi posiadać dyscyplinę na poziomie równym lub wyższym niż ten, który zmienił pamięć celu. W takiej sytuacji gracz wykonuje standardowy test jako akcję extended i musi uzyskać większą liczbą sukcesów, aniżeli osoba, która zmieniła pamięć celu. Modyfikatory: +2 – wykorzystanie mocy na postaci związanej więzami krwi; -1 do -3 – opis nowych wspomnień nie zawiera wystarczającej liczby detali; ---- Poprzez ciche szepty, subtelne podpowiedzi i regularną, zrównoważoną manipulację wampir z czasem sprawia, że ofiara mocy staje się bardziej podatna na sugestie. Moc ta zazwyczaj wykorzystywana jest na ulubionych i cennych sługach sprawiając, że są oni dużo bardziej podatni na moc pana i jednocześnie bardziej odporni na wpływy ze stronny innych użytkowników dominacji. Zyskanie całkowitej kontroli nad umysłem celu jest bardzo trudne i nawet w przypadku najsłabszych umysłów wymaga tygodni czy nawet miesięcy. Jakkolwiek jednak posłuszni, słudzy poddani tej mocy tracą znaczną część zdolności samodzielnego myślenia, a ich osobowość wymywa się na rzecz woli, jaka jest w nich wtłaczana. Wykonują rozkazy dokładnie, rzadko okazując przy tym osąd czy jakąkolwiek wyobraźnię, ale i porzucają własną inicjatywę. Niektórzy spokrewnieni twierdzą, że po dłuższym okresie wpływu tej mocy słudzy stawali się bardziej chodzącymi trupami, aniżeli oddanymi wasalami. Podatni na moc są zarówno ludzie, jak i wampiry czy inne istoty nadnaturalne. Koszt: 1 punkt siły woli za rzut Pula: Wits + Subterfuge + Dominate przeciwko Resolve + BP Akcja: Contested oraz Extended (6-15+ sukcesów, każdy rzut odpowiada jednemu pełnemu tygodniowy psychicznej manipulacji); opór jest akcją reflexive Porażka: działania postaci spełzają na niczym Sukces: działania przynoszą efekt i przybliżają postać do złamania woli celu. Moc ta nie ma żadnego mechanicznego efektu tak długo, jak 5 lub więcej sukcesów od poziomu siły woli celu nie zostanie zgromadzone (czyli jeśli cel ma siłę woli = 6, pierwsze efekty pojawiają się po 11 sukcesach). Po osiągnięciu tego pułapu, wszystkie kolejne testy dominacji (również i tej mocy) mają modyfikator +1, a testy innych wampirów na cel działania mocy -1. Każde kolejne 5 sukcesów zapewnia kolejne modyfikatory o wartości 1, aż do maksymalnych +5 oraz -5. Dodatkowo, po osiągnięciu poziomu +3/-3, nie ma już potrzeby nawiązywania kontaktu wzrokowego, choć np. wydawanie rozkazów przez telefon obarczone jest modyfikatorem -5. Cel mocy najczęściej nie jest świadomy, iż jest jej poddawany, chyba, że sam posiada ową moc. Co więcej, bliscy celu mogą wykonać test Wits + Occult, aby zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak. Zdany test umożliwia podejmowanie prób w celu zakłócenia procesu warunkowania. Jeśli działania aktywującego są sprytne i nie budzą podejrzeń, test Wits + Occult winien być obarczony modyfikatorem -1. Zakłócenie procesu może oznaczać ucieczkę przed wampirem lub ograniczenie celu, by nie mógł on się z nim widywać. Niezwykle trudne, jednak możliwe jest przełamanie tej mocy po osiągnięciu wymaganej liczby sukcesów. Jeśli cel jest odizolowany od swojego pana przez okres tygodni dwa razy większy od aktualnie występującego bonusu, więź spada o jeden stopień. Uzależnienie stopniowo zmniejsza się, jednak bardzo możliwe, że cel przez pierwsze parę tygodni będzie próbował wszystkiego, by powrócić do swojego pana. Wykorzystanie tej mocy na własnym ghoulu zwiększa liczbę sukcesów z każdego testu dwukrotnie. Używanie tej mocy na wampirze związanym więzią krwi dodaje modyfikator +2. Granie postacią całkowicie zdominowaną zabiera jednak radość z rozgrywki, stąd MG może zgodzić się, by uwarunkowana postać zachowywała się całkowicie normalnie dopóki jej pan nie wydaje jej określonych poleceń (a więc samodzielnie myślała i wykazywała inicjatywę). Z każdym poziomem zdominowania, gracz powinien przejąć jeden zwyczaj swojego pana, który jest dla niego charakterystyczny. Jeśli tylko jedno zachowanie jest na tyle charakterystyczne dla aktywującego moc, że ciężko znaleźć inne, warto stopniować jego siłę w zależności od aktualnego poziomu bonusu (a więc kontroli). ---- Od tego punktu, aktywujący nie musi już polegać na słownych komendach oraz ograniczonym rozumieniu. Poprzez zwykłe skupienie uwagi celu, aktywujący może całkowicie zastąpić psychikę celu swoją własną opętując przedmiot mocy niczym duch. Po przełamaniu woli celu, aktywujący może kontrolować jego ciało z taką łatwością, z jaką kontroluje własne. Śmiertelny jest świadomy wydarzeń tylko w taki sposób, jak gdyby śnił nie mając na nimi kontroli. Wampir odczuwa całkowicie przeciwny efekt. Jego umysł całkowicie przenosi się do ciała ofiary, a on sam zapada w stan podobny do torporu stając się niemożliwym do odróżnienia od zwykłego trupa. Wampir może w każdej dowolnej chwili powrócić do swojego ciała, jednak dopóki tego nie zrobi, jego fizyczna powłoka jest całkowicie bezradna. Moc ta nie działa na innych spokrewnionych, a jedynie na śmiertelnych, choć zdarzają się plotki o przejętych wilkołakach czy magach. Jednak nawet gdyby takie przypadki były realne, wampir nie mógłby korzystać z ich mocy, albowiem są mu one całkowicie obce. Koszt: 1 punkt siły woli Pula: Intelligence + Intimidate + Dominate przeciwko Resolve Akcja: Contested oraz extended; opór jest akcją reflexive Wampir wpija wzrok w cel i wyniszcza jego wolę. Musi on zdobyć liczbę sukcesów przewyższającą ilość siły woli celu. Każda tura odzwierciedla psychiczną walkę, a więc jeden rzut wykonywany jest w każdej z nich. Porażka: w turze w której sukcesy wampira są równe lub niższe testowi celu, może on podjąć próbę ucieczki. Jeśli podczas tej samej sceny wampir wznowi działania, zaczynają się one od liczby zgromadzonych w tej samej scenie sukcesów. Sukces: wampir przejmuje całkowitą kontrolę nad celem. Może wykonywać dowolne działania, podróżować jak daleko zechce czy pozostać obudzonym/ną w ciągu dnia (co jednak wymaga standardowego testu Humanity, strona 264 Vampire Requiem MET). Wampir może zakończyć opętanie i wrócić do swojego ciała w dowolnym momencie. Staje się to jednak automatycznie jeśli wampir nie podejmie skutecznej próby pozostania obudzonym/ną w ciągu dnia. Każde rany zadane opętanemu ciału krzywdzą również wampira, jednakże nie może on zostać zdekapitowany poprzez obrażenia zadane ciału, które przejął. Jeśli ciało umrze podczas opętania, wampir natychmiast zapada w torpor. Jeśli ciało wampira zostanie zniszczone podczas, gdy ten opętuje śmiertelnego, zostaje on w nim uwięziony aż do momentu, gdy zaśnie któregoś z kolejnych dni. Wtedy jest psychika zostaje stracona w pustce i przepada na wsze czasy. Każda próba re-przemiany śmiertelnego ciała opętanego przez ducha wampira kończy się śmiercią ostateczną. Ponieważ wampir w ciele człowieka czuje smak jedzenia, ciepło promieni słońca i inne doznania, wiele z nich uzależnia się od tych odczuć i częściej przebywa w ciele człowieka niż w swoim własnym. Jest to więc możliwe (choć rzadkie), że wampir porzuci swoje ciało na tak długo, iż wpadnie ono w torpor w wyniku głodu. W takim wypadku, duch wampira natychmiast wraca do własnego ciała. Żadne dyscypliny ani magia, czy to aktywującego, czy też celu, nie mogą być wykorzystane podczas opętania. Postać przejmuje ciało człowieka całkowicie, zachowując jedynie swoje atrybuty i zdolności umysłowe i społeczne. Ciało nosiciela zachowuje wszelkie inne cechy i merity, które opętujący również posiada. Tak np. oburęczny opętujący oburęcznego ghoula, będzie posiadał oburęczność. Category:Dyscypliny